The Scissoring
by courtneymay.calcott.7
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! For those Victorious fans, you will know that The Scissoring is one of Jade's favorite movies, it is about a girl who comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends, 'starting with the pretty girl' Well, i have turned this into a short story involving the characters of Jade, Trina, Tori, Beck (and a mention of Robbie)


_**THE SCISSORING **_

My name is Jade West, and this is my story.

It was 7:17 pm, I was just coming home from seeing my (ex) boyfriend Beck when the ''tragedy'' happened. We just broke up and I had a call from my former best friends, Tori and Trina Vega, they wanted me to come over their house. They lived two blocks away from Venice Beach. I liked it there, Venice beach held the one childhood memory that I enjoyed. Anyway, I was on the free way and I started crying. That's when a truck crashed into my car, and that's all I can remember.

Tori and Trina only found out about my death soon after I arrived at their house. You see, ghosts can wander the earth until their business is complete, my business was vengeance.

I unlocked the door to no.54 Venice Drive, they were so stupid to leave that key under the plant pot for 3 years, EVERYONE who knew the Vegas also knew where the key was. They were so bad at keeping secrets.

As I entered the warm home I instantly felt people touching me

'' GET OFF ME VEGA!''

I yelled, I hate being touched and they knew that. I was then greeted with a cup of coffee.

'' want anything to eat?'' Tori asked and I accepted the offer

'' I'll make it though, I like to make it a certain way'' I lied, I just needed to get to the draw where the Vegas kept the cutlery.

''Jade, what did you put on this toast?!'' Trina yelled, she was frightened and I liked that.

'' Just the burnt flesh of your hamster, don't worry Vega, I took out the bones'' I replied as I spun the sharpest scissors the Vega's owned round my index finger.

The Vega sisters screamed in fear, but then the annoyingly happy old Tori calmed her sister and switched on the T.V. That's when the horror began.

'' The body of a Hollywood teenager was uncovered about an hour ago near Venice Beach, a truck crashed into her car and the death was instantaneous, The driver of the truck, Mr. Harris is in Emergency care in the Hospital of West Hollywood, The teenagers body has been identified as Jade West, Here we are joined by Beck Oliver, who is the teenagers boyfriend...''

Beck. He was with my body, he was crying.

What if he still loves me? He's told that news reporter chick that I'M his GIRLFRIEND!

there was so much running through my head. Then I realised, its the Vegas fault, if they didn't call me up, ID STILL BE ALIVE.

I looked at Tori, she was horrified.

''J-J-Jade? Y-Your...''

''DEAD? I KNOW'' I replied, in which startled her. From the T.V report I looked quite pretty as a dead girl.

'' wait, if you're dead... how comes you're still here?' Trina questioned.

''Because I'm here for vengeance... starting with the pretty girl'' I replied whilst snipping the blades of the scissors together with a half-smile.

I then advanced towards Tori, whilst Trina yelled for help

''QUIT YELLING TRINA!'' I yelled back, ''NOBODY EVEN LIKES YOU, SO THERES NO POINT IN CALLING!''

Trina then ran upstairs and hid, but as I said, I'm starting with the pretty girl...

I then slit Tori's neck and watched the blood spill out of her veins, as I giggled I started chopping off all her limbs until she finally stopped breathing (which seemed like forever)

then I realised, my dress is covered in blood and I have a dead body in front of me. That's when I dragged each torn part of the girl into the fireplace... nothing beats the good smell of burning flesh.

I then grabbed the tea towel from the kitchen and wiped up her blood off the blades and walked up the stairs whilst flipping, twisting and spinning the scissors in my hands. Next, the ugly sister.

I walked into Trina's room, in which is pink and disgusting, I stopped so I could listen to the muffled crying and shrieking coming from the en suite bathroom, this made me smile, the sounds of suffering made me happy, especially as its coming from the one who caused me to suffer in the first place.

I grabbed the rosary beads which lay on her bedside cabinet and kicked down the door of the bathroom, I then placed the rosary beads round her neck

''theres no saving you now'' I said, ''just as there was no saving ME!''

I then stabbed trina 24 times in the heart and ripped it out. But she lay there incomplete, The call was from her phone, I thought she should suffer more, so I gauged her eyes out and set them on fire and sat there crying as I watched them burn.

Why me? WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE? I mean sure, I like death, it fascinates me, but it was too early for me to go, I could have still been with Beck, what if he took me back and we lived happily ever after? Pfft... yeah... like that would have ever happened.

I got angry again and chopped little miss dead into tiny pieces, and in my sadistic and psychotic state I put her into a sandwich, and called her boyfriend Robbie to come over. I'm too good at imetating voices. I waited for him to come over and as soon as the doorbell rung, everything faded into black. And I woke up here, stuck in the depths of hell, for an eternity of darkness... which, unsuprisingly is quite enjoyable for me...

THE END. Oh yeah? You dont like that its done? GOOD. GET OVER IT BEFORE I CUT YOU!


End file.
